


29, 8, 92, Avalanche

by summersmetronome



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Pantoum, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersmetronome/pseuds/summersmetronome
Summary: "this team, a contender, the only one he knows."a pantoum about the Colorado Avalanche in 2019-2020 season
Series: Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450189
Kudos: 11





	29, 8, 92, Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing limericks all year on Instagram to summarize the games I'd been attending but got bored and asked for other forms of poetry from friends for a recent Avs game -- someone told me to write a pantoum. Well, I tried anyway.

Wunderkind, superstar, spoiling for a fight,  
like he’s never been in love, or,  
no one has ever loved this team before,  
this team, a contender, the only one he knows.

Like he’s never been in love? Or  
maybe he’s never been in love before, he’s young.  
This team, a contender, the only one he knows;  
he’ll smile and fight for them until it’s done.

Maybe he’s never been in love before. He’s young.  
Not too young to lead, but young enough.  
He’ll smile and fight for them until it’s done;  
this team, this fight, this is their time.

Not too young to lead, but young enough:  
wunderkind; superstar; spoiling for a fight.  
This team. This fight. This is their time.  
No one has ever loved this team before.

**Author's Note:**

> The first stanza is Nate Mac, the second is Caler, the third is Landy and the fourth is the Avs as a whole and also my wretched and undying belief in the team.


End file.
